Felix and Bella
by Mikkigray111
Summary: Just a Felix and Bella story. I will be updating it soon.
1. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing about twilight. SM does. I love twilight and thought I'd make a different story then your typical ones. There are some add on characters that our mine though. Hope you like it. Leave comments please.**_

**Bella's pov:**

Isabella Marie Swan,that's me. But please call me Bella. I don't like my full name. Bella suits me better. Even thought I was named after my great grandmother Isabella. Even though I never met her I was told we looked a lot alike. So I wanted to go by Bella so one would make fun of my name.

I also don't really like Isabella because people think I'm Italian. And I'm not. Or at least I don't think so. But it has been on my mind to look into our family history.

I'm 17 years old. i am moving to Fork,Washington to stay with my father, Charlie, because my mom got married a couple years ago to Phil. He is a minor league baseball player and travels a lot. Mom stayed with me at first but missed him. So when he had to leave this time I suggested that I go stay with dad.

Sure I had only spent a limited amount of time with my father since my mother left, and sure it would take some getting used to for us; but I loved my dad and he loved me, so I knew I'd be taken care of.

My mom on the other hand worried about that. She had said he was never good at sharing his emotions or giving a lot of love. He gave me tons of love when I saw him. Which wasn't often.

She also said she had to take care of him. Ever time I visited though, he seemed to be doing fine on his own and would show me he loved me and hugged me. Maybe he just couldn't stand her. Or at least that's what I thought.

"Be careful honey. If you need me or anything don't hesitate to call me or Phil. I will come back as fast as I can." I rolled my eyes. I would never call. It would just upset her. And she would blame my dad.

"Mom I'll be fine. Don't worry so much. Have fun." I hugged them both and got on the plane. I would miss them of course, but I wanted my mother to be happy and it was time for a change.

Dad picked me up and we set in for the hour drive back to his house.

"Your look different. Is your cut?" Dad asked as we turned on the highway for Forks.

"No it's longer. I haven't cut it in three years." I said twirling my hair with my finger.

We talked like that all the way back to Charlie's.

-**Time skip**-

My dads house was just like it was always. He never changed it. Just repainted or repaired things when they fell apart. His house was a small house. White with green outlines. And a green door. _**(I just made up the outside of his house.)**_ brown and tan on the inside with yellow kitchen cabinets. Mom painted them yellow when she lived here with him. He has kept them the same. Poor guys need to get himself a woman

My room was upstairs to the right of the bathroom. The only things that had changed in that room was the bed got bigger and my dad added a computer for me. Probably so I could keep in contact with my mom. Other than that my room was the same.

I sighed as I laid my suitcase on the bed. _This is going to be the longest two years of my life._

After unpacking and a quick shower I joined dad in living room. He had ordered us some pizza for dinner.

" I signed you up for school you start Monday. And if you want to we can go school shopping tomorrow for clothes and school supplies." Ugh taking the cruiser around wasn't my idea of fun that's for sure.

"Oh and before I forget BillyBlack and his son Jacob are stopping by in the morning. You remember Billy don't you."

"Yeah dad. He's your on the Rez right. The one whose wife died."

"Yes but don't bring that up it still very sad. And it hurts the family to think about."

I mean really that happened like ten years ago. It was the one time I ever went to the Rez. Not that I would not be sad if the love of my life died but people had to move on. Life happens wether you want it too. My dad was a perfect example of that. But I didn't comment because I was nothing but respectful of those who passed and the family who was left behind in the wake of it.

"I won't dad. I remember how tough it was for them. Plus Billy is your friend and I would not want you two to hate each other because of me."

"Well thanks. I'm going to go to bed now ill see you in the morning."

"Night dad. I think I'm going to watch a bit of tv and read before bed."

"Okay well don't stay up too late. See you in the morning." He was gone. I turned back around facing the tv. Vampire Diaries was on so I started watching that. _Damon is such a hottie._ I thought. It was 10 when I quit watching tv and decided to go to bed.

Morning came quicker than I liked. I heard Charlie talk to some one with a deep voice and figured that was Billy. So I got up took a quick shower then after getting dressed headed downstairs.

"Morning dad." I said as I turned to go into the kitchen.

"Morning Bells." He came over to hug me. I hugged him back.

"Come on Billy and Jacob and I have a surprise for you." He said as he walked out the front door.

"But-" I did not get to finish cause he was already in the front yard talking with Billy.

I sighed. I hate surprises he knew this. What would he even have that I can't get in the house? Ugh. I gave up and went out side. I gasped as I took in the scene.

There in the driveway next to Charlie's cruiser was a beautiful navy blue f-150. My eyes glazed over.

Charlie and Jacob was standing by the truck and Billy was in the beat up pick up that he must have driven over. (_**I'm not making Billy in a wheelchair in my story. He is going to be able to move around on his own).**_

"SURPRISE! I found it for sale and had Jake here fix it up for me. I know you don't want to ride in the cruiser to school and back. So this for you." I ran to my dad and hugged him.

"Thanks dad. I love it so much." I hugged him again. Now I wouldn't have to take the cruiser to school.

Jacob showed me the end and outs of the truck. We even took a test ride. After about 20 minutes we went back to the house. I hate to say I loved my new truck.

—**-Later that night—**

Dad had let me go shopping by myself. Giving me his card to buy everything that I needed. I guess he had been saving up for my visit. I felt bad about using his card but I really had nothing for Forks weather. And no school supplies so I got me the cheapest school supplies and warmer clothes for little to nothing. Mom always taught be how to be frugal. When your poor you have to find a way to make money last.

At least I would be ready for when school started on Monday. I hoped I wasn't on anyone's radar. But small town life sucks. Well Monday should be fun. Um not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's pov:**

I woke up early just to get to school early. I wanted a good parking spot and I wanted to map out the best routes to my classes. Mainly I just wanted to avoid the stares of the other kids. Although I knew that would happen all day. Questions about me and my past too. I hate being the new kid.

I pulled up to school to find that I wasn't the only one who wanted to get to school early. There was four of them. They were coupled up though. I didn't really pay attention to them as I made my way to the office.

In the main office behind the front desk sat a chubby older lady. She had red hair that was grayish. It was definitely time for a dye job for her. Mrs. Keys her name plate read. (_**I'm not putting Mrs Cope in this story.)**_

"Hello my name is Isabella Swan. I'm new."she looked up at me then.

"Oh yes, well Isabella welcome. I'll just get your schedule and a map of the school. There is also a slip behind your schedule that all your teachers must sign. Just bring it back at the end of school." She picked through some files on her desk till she found the one she was looking for.

"Well here you go dear. Hope you have nice day. Welcome again."

"Thanks." With that I turned and walked out to my truck to look over everything.

~~~~**school schedule~~~~~**

**First period: **_**Math (advanced)**_

**Second period: **_**English (advanced)**_

**Third period: **_**Art (ceramics)**_

**Fourth period: **_**History 101 (civil war studies)**_

**Fifth period: **_**Lunch**_

**Sixth period: **_**chemistry 102 **_

**Seventh period: **_**Music (choir)**_

**Last period: **_**Gym**_

**~~~~End of schedule~~~~~**

Great. Gym. Ugh. I'm going to have to find away out. I liked everything else though. And was actually looking forward to most of the subjects. I loved English and tolerated math. I was also really good at chemistry. History is the only one I have issues with really. Well I loathe gym too. But I'm sure you guessed that by my pryer statement.

**-Start of school-**

Math was pretty much the same as I had been learning at my other school. I thought it was pretty boring. I met this girl Angela though. She seemed nice. She told me about her boyfriend Edward and his family. She said she would introduce us at lunch. She seemed smart too. I was really excited to get to know her.

In second period English. We were reading Romeo and Juliet. One of my all time favorite books. I of course had already read it so I just drew in my notebook to pass the time. It was in this class that I met Ben, Jessica and Mike. Ben told me about his girlfriend Alice who was Angela's boyfriends sister. Mike didn't have a girlfriend and was hitting on me like crazy. It was annoying but I blocked it out really. Jessica was single for the moment but I had a feeling it was just because she was the type to sleep around.

Art was the first I saw the Cullens. Alice, Ben's girl was in that class. And I had to sit by her. She was very out there. But kind. I could see why her and Ben were together. Art turned out to be the best class so far that day. From drawing my pictures to talking with Alice and Angela. I hoped that they would be my friends.

History was fourth period. Although it sounded not fun. It was. We were studying the Civil War. I knew just about everything from that time. Being as though I had family who was in the war. Peter James was his name. He was the captain to a major named Jasper Allan Whitlock. From my research they became close. Almost like brothers. Mike was in my class. He introduced me to Tyler and Lauren. They were a couple of course. Mike told me it was only cause of the sex. But they looked in true love.

Let me tell you by the time lunch rolled around I was ready to leave. It had been a long day already and I was so tired. Mike, Jessica and I waited on Angela, Ben, Alice, and Edward. Once we all we were all together we got in line to get food. I noticed that Edward and Alice didn't a plate. Alice must have seen my face cause she answered.

"Me and Edward don't eat at school. We normally don't like any of the food here. So we wait till we get home. Mom always has food ready." I just shrugged. It wasn't none of my business even though. She looked too skinny. She just smiled and took ahold of bens arm walking with him.

As we sat down I saw Angela and Edward having a conversation. I wasn't sure what it was about but it looked like Edward was upset about something. They were interrupted by Mike.

"So I was talking to Tyler and Lauren and they want to have a bonfire down at the beach on Saturday. What do guys think?" Sure I might go if more people went but i ain't wanting to the other single girl there.

"I'm down the 'rents are going out of town for the weekend so I'm going to totes bored." Of course Jessica wanted to go. No doubt to try and sleep with mike or any other guy for that matter.

"What beach you going to man."

"La push on the Rez. It should be wicked." Both Edward and Alice looked wide eyed but tried to compose it before someone caught it. Little did they know i did. I would have to ask them about it later.

"I'm out me and Edward were going to hit a movie later." Well damn I was hoping maybe she or Alice could go. And the look Alice gave I was sure. She wouldn't.

"We are out too bro. Alice and I are having a weekend away." Did know he was a horrible at lying. Cause he was. And I should know because I was one too.

"Hey Bella were is your next class?"

"Oh it's chemistry 102 with Mr. Mason."

"Oh Edward has that same one maybe you and him could partner up. She really good at chemistry." She smiled at him. He didn't look like that was something he would want at all.

The rest of lunch was okay. I pretty much just listened rather than talking. That is unless I was asked a direct question.

Chemistry was okay but Edward kept looking at me and glaring. We were doing this lab on onion roots. It was something I saw done before and was rather bored with it. I tried to pay attention but couldn't. The way Edward was looking at me was unnerving. And to be honest I was quite afraid of him.i was happy when the bell rang.

I didn't see what Angela saw in him. And to be honest I would have a talk with her later. She wasn't safe with him.

The last two classes went the fastest. Music was fun I guess but we had to sing infront of the class. And gym well nothing was good at gym but a least I didn't fall on my ass.

By the end of the day I had agreed to go to the bond fire. Although Angela and Alice did try to get me not to go.

When I asked about Edward and the way he acted Angela and Alice both said that he wasn't feeling well and that once he was feeling better his attitude would change. You tell it was a lie but I just shrugged and said okay. We would see. I didn't trust anyone just yet.

**\- end of school.**

I fixed Charlie and I some dinner when he came home. I told him about the bonfire while we ate. I was happy to see that I was making friends. And said I could go. He was going to be fishing with Billy's anyway. And by the time my head hit the pillow that night I was wore out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Side note all the wolves have turned except Colin and Brady. And not all have found their imprints yet.**

**Bella's pov:**

The week passed a little to quickly. And although I am looking forward to getting out for awhile I didn't really want to hang with Mike, Jessica, Tyler, Lauren. But Angela and Alice were going to still be busy this weekend.

Charlie left early this morning to go fishing with Billy. And left me a note saying not to worry about food tonight because he would be staying with Billy's tonight so they could go fishing again tomorrow. That was fine with me. I was used to being on my own.

After eating breakfast i decided to read since the bonfire wasn't until tonight. And after an our of reading I was becoming quite bored. So I spent the rest of my time cleaning and doing laundry.

When it was finally time to get ready I dressed for the cold; pants, hoodie, chucks, and of course my matching bra and pantie set. Mike had said it gets really cold on the beach. Even by the fire can get cold. I think he just said that so maybe he could get to cuddle me in front of the others.

-**time skip**-

**At The Bonfire **

It hadn't been to hard to get to the spot that we agreed to meet up. Jessica and Lauren looked like best friends talking about the newest fad. Ugh. Mike and Tyler were talking about the newest game that had come out. I felt like a third wheel.

We made our way down to the beach after they figured out I was there.

Lauren asked mike why he invited me. She was not happy when he said it was cause he liked me. You could see the wheels in he head turning trying to get rid of me some how. She even got Jessica in on it.

Tyler and mike had been in Boy Scouts so the hot the fire going pretty fast. And although I wasn't really feeling it. I just stayed by the fire the rest of my time there. Well that was before Jacob and his friends showed up.

We had only been at the bonfire for 15 minutes when they showed. I didn't really know much about Jacob or his friends but I wouldn't be outcasted anymore.

"Hey Bella what you doing here? I didn't think I'd see you on the Rez yet." Jacob said as him and his gang come closer.

"I didn't thinks so either. But I nothing better to do so me and few of the kids from school decided to have a bonfire tonight." I said pointing to Mike, Jessica, Lauren, and Tyler. "Want to join?"

"Sure we would love to. Do you mind if we invite more to join? We could have a big get together. Bonfires are more fun with more people."

"I don't know Bella it might be to many the cops might be called." Mike said. Lauren and Tyler agreed but the way that Jessica was looking at the boy next to Jake. I would say that she she would side with me.

"Mike really my dad is the chief of police. I'm sure as long as we put it out or don't burn down the forest we'll be ok. Jake call your friends."

He did.

It turned out to be his girlfriend and her friends. She was rather beautiful with long brown hair and she had the most beautiful tan skin. Dark brown eyes that I could have sworn was black. I was rather jealous of her and her name was Adoette. Which seemed to fit her perfectly. Almost like she was a goddess. The way Jacob treated her she might as well have been. And her friends were also gorgeous. Emily, Sam's girl, had dark hair too tall and had dark eyes. Lulu on the other hand was a blonde with blue eyes. She didn't look like she lived on the Rez. But she was still beautiful in her own way.

After Adoette and her friends got the we all hung out till around midnight. Jessica and one of Jake's friends Paul hit off really well and for once she didn't look so how-ish.

I was starting to really enjoying my night. I was talking to everyone but Lauren and Tyler. They were making out. Gross if I do say so myself. Adoette and this girl named Emily was my favorite. They loved almost everything I did. Even loved cooking like I did. I agreed to come back and help cook some meals with them. There was this girl Lulu that kept her arms around Embry. Very possessive. But Embry was pretty cool.

Mike tried to put his arm around me once but I was like no way. I wanted to yell and tell him but I knew since I was the new kid I had to play nice for awhile.

"Mike, listen I don't like you like that okay so can you please remove your arm."

He looked between upset and embarrassed. I could have cared less. He didn't put his arm around me again.

The rest of night we spent eating and telling ghost stories. Some of the stories were actually quite good and I was scared but some of them were just hilarious. Jessica can not and I repeat can not tell a ghost story.

When things were coming to and end and everyone was getting ready to leave, Jake tried to get me to stay with my dad at his house but the look on his girls face said she would not be happy if I did. So I bid everyone goodnight.

Mike came with me because Tyler and Lauren who had brought Jessica and him left an hour ago. And Jessica said she wanted to stay and talk to Paul more. So I agreed to drive Mike home.

**After the bonfire**

A little while at home I decided to call Angela to see she wanted to hang with me tomorrow. After that awkward night I just had I was in need of some friends who I felt more comfortable with.

The phone rand three times before she picked up.

-**phone call**-

"Hello"

"Hey Angela it's me Bella. I was wondering if you were free to hang tomorrow. Mike wanted to go to the movies but after tonight I'm really needing an excuse to say no to him. He's like a lost puppy." I said and she just laughed but didn't say anything.

"Edward and I have some plans in the morning but why don't you meet us at the Cullen house. Alice and Ben should be back my lunch so maybe we could have a girls day." It sounded like she was avoiding hanging out with me alone. But I have to admit I was curious.

"Sounds fun. Just text me the way there and I'm on it. Oh what time should I meet you there?"

"Okay and around 1 if that's okay with you. I know Alice will be happy to see you again, as much as I am."

"Okay well I better get to bed. See you later."

"Later."

With that we hung up.

-**end of phone call**-

Tomorrow I would finally get my answers from the source himself. Look out Edward Cullen I'm doing for you.


	4. Chapter 4

**The next day:**

**Bella's pov:**

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

I groaned. Damn alarm. It was Sunday I didn't need to wake up so early. I stretched anyway. Time to get up and face the day. Although I couldn't wait to hang with Alice and Angela; Edward Cullen was the real reason I wanted to hang.

I reluctantly got out of bed and went to shower. The shower felt so nice. It had been a long night last night. I felt dirty. Damn sand sticking to places it shouldn't. Namely the most intimate places.

After my shower I noticed that the cloud were disappearing and the sun was starting to shine. So I went to the back of the closet where I kept my Phoenix clothes. I smiled to myself as I picked out a green tank that hung onto my curves. And my black jean shirt that was to my knees. Then I got my green heels to match my top. I pulled on my leather biker jacket just in case the wind was cold. I did my hair in a messy bun with a bow chain headband. No make up today as I didn't want my face to bake. And grabbed my keys. I grabbed a pop tart on my way out the door.

That's when my phone beeped.

_**You don't know me bit but I know you. **_

_**I need you to do me favor.**_

_**There's a friend of yours in trouble. **_

_**Me and the wife with try to help but **_

_**I might to late. The Cullens are being watched**_

_**By a sadistic and cunning person and that person**_

_**Will attack your friend to get my friend back.**_

_**Trust no one but my friend, Major. He goes by Jasper.**_

_**Peter Whitlock **_

Well that was strange but what friend was he talking bout. I didn't have friends that knew the cul... Oh shit Angela.

_**Hey you how do I know I can**_

_**Trust you. And why tell me if you **_

_**Trust Jasper?**_

_**And what are the Cullens. I know they aren't**_

_**Human. So if you know tell me please.**_

_**Bella Swan**_

I would get the answers I need one way our another. And I had the strangest feeling that I could trust this Peter person with my life. My phone beeped then with another incoming text

_**Okay bit. I see I'm going to tell you a litte**_

_**About myself first. First things first I am a vampire.**_

_**Yes you heard right a vampire. I was created during a time of war. **_

_**Not the happiest of times. **_

_**Still I wouldn't be who or where I am if I had become what I am. **_

_**You see our sire my wife and mine was helping that sadistic vampire after your friend. **_

_**We killed and made newborn vampires for her army. She wants power and will try to get it any way she thinks she can. And with Jasper's help, she feels she could rule the vampire world. **_

_**Anyways back to me as you can already guess, Jasper, or the Major as I call him is my sire. **_

_**We were best friends growing up as humans. Almost like brother. When war broke out we both faked our age and signed up. At the time I don't think age mattered much. **_

_**Over time we got separated and Jasper became a major. **_

_**I won't go into to much detail. **_

_**But in the end he went missing and it wasn't till a few years later that I saw him again. Only this time he changed me. **_

_**And I got my best friend back.**_

_**One day I was training newborns and meet my wife. **_

_**And saved her from death I couldn't let my mate die now could I. **_

_**Anyways about 50 or so odd years later we escaped.**_

_**As nomadic vampires for while until my gift knew it was time**_

_**For Jasper to leave us. **_

_**Anyways bit. Onto the other topic... **_

_**The Cullens are vampires too as you might**_

_**Have guessed. Alice can see the future **_

_**And Edward can see the future.**_

_**Jasper is a empath. And you'll soon need his gift**_

_**As well as your own to keep you sane and alive.**_

_**I hope we can be friends bit. I love you like a close sister. **_

_**My wife loves you too.**_

_**Be safe bit and God speed. **_

_**Peter Whitlock **_

_**Ps. Trust your instincts**_

Damn he is long winded next time just call you fucker. But after hearing his story I trust him.

My phone was ringing. It was a number I didn't know. I bet it was the fucker so I picked it up.

**~~~~~~~Phone Call~~~~~~~**

_"Yes?"_

_"Bella... Bella... It's Alice. Angela is gone... We can't find her... It isn't safe for you to come today. Just stay at home. I was wondering if your father was at the station today we might need his help." _Yea right she wasn't going to get my dad involved with this vampire shit. They were killing machines so why would they need my father grr.

_"Um Alice he is but I don't you should involve him this matter. He is only human after all."_ That did it I heard a round of gasps from over the phone. So they thought lil ole me wouldn't catch on. Hm well guess what it's not hard to guess.

_"How? How did you... Know?"_

I acted like it was easy when I answered her. _"Oh you know Peter don't you. Well he texted me."_

Another round of gasps and the sound of the phone being turned of speaker and a male voice ringing through on the other end.

_"How do you know my Captain, girl?"_

I wasn't scared. Nothing really ever frightened me.

_"Well?"_

You could tell he was getting angrier the less I said so I told him.

_"First off I not a girl I'm bit thank you very much. And I only got texted by Peter this morning, Major. I will let you and only you read the messages no one else. After you read them maybe we could call him and go find Angela."_

_"Okay I'll be there in five minutes."_

With that he hung up.

**~~~~~~~~End of Call~~~~~~~~**

There was no point now in hurrying out the door, so I went to the living room and waited on Jasper to get here.

And just like he said five minutes later I heard the roar of the engine and tires on the driveway.

I went to the door to open it before he had a chance to. And when I opened it let me tell you what. There stood a hot blonde.

Well you couldn't really tell he was hot he had so much clothes on but I could just guess what was under it.

"You must be Jasper come on in."

He smiled a bit probably feeling me wanting him. But came in anyway.

"Okay well follow me. We'll go sit in the living room and decide where to go when you read the texts."

And that he did. He agreed on what Peter said about trusting anyone and although I was a bit Leary I know if Peter trusted him so could I.

We called Peter right away and told Jasper that his god of war needed to come out in order to get to Angela. Reluctantly Jasper agreed and began to stiffen and his were pitch black no whites in them. He was scary. But I tried to keep my emotions strong and positive.

Peter also told us that I am shield and would know the right time to use it. And just like that the god of war and I were off to save my friend.

Damn my having to move to Forks. Next you'll be saying is werewolves are around and witches exist.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hours later:**

**Bella's pov:**

Jasper was a good tracker. We stayed hidden but got to Angela just in time for the sadistic vampire to bite Angela.

"I know your there major I hear your friends heart beat come out and play like we used to. I need my major back." Jasper growled. Setting me down.

He growled when I tried to follow so I moved back. He was going to offer himself up.

"Ah Ares... my love... I've missed you.." she tried coming to him but he growled in warning. She backed away in fear.

"Don't be like that love. I only did what I had to. You know I love you. It could be good again baby just you and I. We would have so much power."

This bitch was crazy I couldn't take it anymore I stepped out in the clearing. Heading toward Jasper and Angela.

Maria growled. "You brought another snack with you. And haven't eaten her. You've gone soft love. Come we can kill her together. Jasper growled as Maria lunged forward. All I could think about was protecting us and then out of no where there was a bubble. And Maria went flying into a tree. I was stunned. That must be my shield that Peter was talking about. I ran the rest of the way to Angela holding onto my shield.

Maria tried attacking a few more times but couldn't get through. After her last attempt she turned to leave.

" I will have you by my side Major. I'll be back mark my words. You'll be sorry. You and your pet." And like that she was gone.

"She's lost to much blood Jasper. I don't think she has venom in her but I can't tell. I still hear a faint pulse but I think she is going to die. As much as I hate Edward. It would kill him that she would die."

"Your right. I think we need to hurry and get here to Carlisle. Hop on my back and I'll carry her. Hold tight. And close your eyes again." He then took off like a bullet.

I was scared we would not be able to make it to Carlisle in time. But Jasper was fast. And we made it back to what I would imagine is the Cullens house in minutes. Jasper didn't stop until he was upstairs in what looked like a Er room.

Jasper laid Angela on the hospital bed and let me off his back. I was a bit woozy and feeling a bit sick but I didn't want to worry about be till Angela was better. The door smashed open then.

"Get Her away from my mate. She doesn't need to be here." Edward growled. Glaring at me and Jasper. Jasper growled back.

"You might want to hold your fucking tongue Edward she saved Angela's life. If it wasn't for her Angela would have died before we found her. So stop being an ass and go be with your mate."

Edward kept glaring at me but went to Angela. Carlisle made his appearance then.

"Alice told me everything. She will need a lot of blood but over time will heal. Edward why don't you and Emmett go hunt with Rosalie and Alice. Jasper take Bella to one of the guest rooms and have Esme order her a pizza. I'll be up to check on her after I get Angela hooked up."

This was definitely not the day i thought was going to happen. Jasper walked out with me beside him.

"Peter will probably call or text one of us so if you hear from him tell me. I'll do the same for you. Now go rest. You've had an interesting day. Well tell more later. And don't worry Angela is in good hands. She's family and Carlisle loves his family." He was gone before I could say anything. I sighed and walked into the room.

It was amazing. The dark green walls with the wood trim. The book case in the corner. The huge oak bed with a black futon on the far wall. But that wasn't what caught me eye. It was the glass window with a sofa ledge that looked out to the forest. It was beautiful. I would have to stay here more.

The day wore on and on. Mostly because I was alone for most of it. Alice and Ben had come in with my pizza and I offered some to him. We talk while we are. Alice said Angela was awake but weak. Edward wasn't going to let me into see her but Alice promised to keep me updated. A little while ago Carlisle came in to check me over and said I was fine but probably needed more rest. He said the family would explain more when I rested. I couldn't argue. I was a bit sleepy. And he had Esme call my dad at the station. I would stay here tonight and go to school with Alice tomorrow.

I was just about to sleep when my phone vibrated.

**Hey bit **

**We are almost to the Cullens **

**Don't worry nothing is wrong yet**

**But watch out for Edward**

**He's onto you. He will want to **

**Talk to Carlisle about it but **

**We will be there in time to stop him**

**Peter Whitlock **

**Ps. Maria will need to meet your dad **

**So don't freak out when your dad goes missing tonight. Maria is his mate.**

**This will make Maria stop her**

**Pursuit of the Major. They will be gone**

**Mating for a few days but will be back.**

**Your only problem now will be those damned wolves. But I'll tell you more when we get there. We can see the house now. See you in bit Bit. Love you sis.**

I sat up and stretched. Getting out of bed and taking a quick shower. By the time I got got dressed there was load noises from some where downstairs. I was on my out the door when it opened and Jasper and and who I assumed to to be Peter and Charlotte stood in the door way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's pov:**

"Hey there bit. Looking good." Peter said wiggling his eyebrows. I just laughed.

"Yea right. I'm sexy sure. Listen though Peter what do mean about what you said on your text about my dad."

"Let's go to my study. It's sound proof. Oh and this is Charlotte, Peters wife and my sister"

I whispered a quick hello before Jasper picked me up and we went his study.

After we shut the door and locked it for good measure, Peter began.

"Well bit I know that you really down know a lot about vampires so I'll inform you on one thing. Mates. Well there are soul bonded mates like me and Char then there is true mates that are like a more advanced form of soul mates. Like Edward and Angela and Ben and the pixie, Alice. Then there are mates that are only convenient. Not really mates but still love each other like Esme and Carlisle. Anyway your dad is Maria's true soul mate. They are bonded together and she will track foes and Jasper to your house tonight only to find Charlie your dad there. He will leave a note saying he went to stay with his friend Billy but really he went with Maria. But don't worry cause when he come back he will have been mated and no trace of venom or a sent of Maria. He will only have a bite mark on his neck. Maria will show herself after that and join our little family. Don't worry Jasper. If she tried to her Bella or Charlie we'd kill her."

Wow so Charlie is mated to a vampire. A sadistic one at that. "Damn." Was all I could say and Jasper looked even more shocked.

"Yup and as for those damned wolves in La Push. Jasper watch out. Some time soon you will be out hunting near the border and your mate will find you. She is a wolf but I can't say anything else. Just know that you will get different and she will smell you different too. She will still have a wet dog smell to the rest of us. But your bond is going to cause issues between us and them. And in the end you'll have to change your mate you won't have a choice. As for you Bella. I'd watch what you say to Jacob Black you could be scarred if you got him mad. And Paul is extremely dangerous his temper is worse than Jacob. Lucky for you your mate is a vampire but you won't meet him for months. And when you do it'll change you."

Ah. So I did have a mate. But wait wolves. Like dog wolves? Peter smiled at my confused expression.

"Don't worry you'll still love me even then." Charlotte hit him then.

"Ow woman that fucking hurt."

"Stop trying to hit on the poor girl and maybe I wouldn't hit you." I just laughed.

"Wait you said wolves. Like dogs or what?"

"Well the term is shape shifter but they are werewolves. It is only to scare vampires but I ain't afraid." I laughed agian. You tell he was a bit scared. I'd have to research shape shifting later.

"Well I guess if would be better if Bella stays here for awhile seeing as her dad is going to be away. And since the wolves posse a threat to her."

"Jazz as much as I know you mean well I still think I'll be fine in La Push. I mean I was just down there for a bonfire with some kids from school and no one seemed to posse at threat to me while I was there. And I saw no wolves. Shape shifting or anything else."

No one would tell me what do but my parents. And I took on the parent role with both most of the time. Though I had to admit Charlie was more grown than my mom Renee.

"Bit if you go home before Maria sees your dad. She would kill both of you not knowing your dad is her mate. Then she would die too. As much as I hate the sadistic bitch we need her on side." I did want her to kill my dad but the more that I thought about things; I wasn't sure I wanted him in the world of the supernatural. It's dangerous and I'm not sure an old man like him would survive.

"Bit if you keep mates away from each other like I think your planning to do, it would also eventually kill the to mates. It would do it slowly though. They would go crazy and eventually if kept apart to long kill their self. I know you love your dad but this is the best way. And you and him were made for this. It's your destiny. Some day you'll be thanking me."

The smug bastard.

"Fine I'll agree to it now but if she hurts him after I kill her I'm coming for you. Mark my words Petey pie you will suffer." And just like that I walked outta the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's pov:**

**Month later:**

Peter and Charlotte ended up staying a few weeks at the Cullens. Mostly catching up with Jasper but also to keep an eye out for what Peter say was impending doom. The wolves. It never came while he was there.

As it turned out Peter was right Jacob and his friends where wolves. And Jasper did find his mate in a female wolf.

I remember the day he came back with her in toe. It was also the day Jacob Black almost killed me.

~~~~~**Flash Back**~~~~~~

_"Hey bells I'm going out for a hunt if anyone asks."_

_"Yea yea... I hear you."_

_He smiled._

_Jasper had become like the brother I never had. And we hung out on daily basis. I truly loved him and trusted him with my life. _

_"__**Two fucking hours where the hell are you Jasper**__." I said mumbling to my self._

_Getting irritated I go off in search of my best friend. _

_"Jasper. Jasper. Hey fucker where are you." I searched the woods like for twenty minutes. I still couldn't find him so I walked back to the Cullens. _

_Thirty minutes later the cane my best friend with the biggest smile on his face I've ever saw._

_"Bella. I've found her."_

_Uh oh. I thought. I was going to lose my best friend. My brother. To his fucking mate. _

_She appeared next to him. _

_" Leah meet Bella. Bella meet Leah Clearwater. My mate. Fucking yoda. I wish he was here to see this too."_

_I said a quick hi but really wasn't in the mood to just socialize just yet._

_"I'm so happy to finally meet you Bella. Jasper speaks highly of the girl that changed his life."_

_I smiled at that. He had changed my life to. I would forever great full to him._

_"Yea well he helped me come back to the person I truly wanted to be. So I owe him to."_

_Over the next several days she told us about her life and the pain she went through the first time she shifted. I liked her a lot more than I wanted her to know. She was a powerful woman. Definitely the best person for Jasper._

_One day last week she was out patrolling with Jacob when her got pisssed and took off for the Cullens. Of course I was there and dad came to sometimes after he was back. But I mostly stayed there to be around jasper and Angela who was doing much better now._

_Anyway according to Leah Jacob was pissed that me and Leah had traded him and boys in for the leeches. His words not mine. So he raced to the Cullens for a fight._

_As the fight was about to start I stepped in front of the Cullens protecting them from him. He lunged for me and almost go me with his nails but Leah pushed me as and I flew into the side of the house. I was losing blood._

_Later Jacob tried apologizing but I didn't care. I was done with him. And don't worry Leah was okay._

~~~~~~**End of Flash Back**~~~~~~

Ever since that day, Leah left the pack and moved in with Jasper. And I have not been out of my father or Jasper's sight. I hated it but I knew it was for the best.

Today I was at the Cullens playing video games with Ben and Angela. Alice and Edward didn't want to play with us so they were watching. I was killing it. It was a war game Jasper talked Emmett into. Emmett hasn't played it since that time because he wasn't good. He was going to break it but I stopped him.

"Damn Bella geez let someone else win for once." Ben complained. "We can never get a chance with you playing." He pouted and Alice pulled him in her arms comforting him.

"Isn't that the point of playing this game?"

"Not when we are teams Bella. Geez. We can help you. Jasper is rubbing off on you to much." Well he was but it was pissing me off that they thought that.

"Fine how bout this, since you think I spend to much time with him. Why don't us girls go shopping and have a girls night and you boys have a guys night. Maybe Jasper can rub off on you then."

Alice squeaked.

"Yes, that a perfect idea Bella. Oh this is going to be so much fun." Oh god what have I gotten myself into. I mean I like shopping and girly things and even can appreciate girl nights but according to Jasper and pretty much ever male in the house Rosalie and Alice are like super shoppers. I groan.

"Oh don't be like that Bella. It's going to fun. Plus we girls don't give that much time to ourselves. Plus we all want to get know you more."

I agreed that I did wanna get to know them more, so I decided what the heck might as well join in the fun.

The rest of the night was spent talking about it. We planned for the next weekend all weekend. I pray I made it out in one piece.


	8. Chapter 8

**Felix's point of view:**

Felix Volturi. Hi. I am the brute behind the Volturi. The muscle. It's only cause of my size. I am rather big and have been always. Becoming a vampire only enhanced it. I have short dark hair. With menacing red eyes. They had been brown when I was human.

I was about average for my height though I was over 6 feet. I loved my bodY. And all the ladies did too. You would think that human girls would be afraid of us but not for me. They gravitated toward me like vampires to blood.

As you can see I'm a bit of a jokester. I play pranks on most of the guard. Or at lest the lower guard. Most of the upper guard we my friends so they knew what to I only play them when the Masters see away. They get mad at me for them.

I remember some about my human life but only what the Masters have told me. Someday I wish to know more. And maybe when I mate it would be something we could do together. But I think I'm doomed to a life alone. Seeing as I haven't found my mate yet.

One thing to know about me is I love to fight. But I want a fair fight. One one yet has given me a fair fight. Stupid newborns. They have the speed but I am smarter. I hate fighting them but that's mostly what I do.

Very few vampire do tend to get on the bad side of the Volturi. But lately there has been rumors going around that the Cullen's and Whitlock's have teenage human living with them. The Masters have been sending spies to keep an eye on the problem. Though I'd love to see the demise of the Cullens; getting past the major will be hard. Him and his Captain were in the wars so they were train just as well as I was if not more.

If it came to a fight that would be a great fight but even I know I'll die fighting them. So for now they have the upper hand.

Just then I was brought out of my musings by Jane. She was my closest ally here. I trusted her.

"Felix, Master Aro would like to speak to you. I think he has finally made up his mind on what to do about the Cullens and these humans." With that she turned and walked out of my room.

I met up with The Masters in Master Aro's study. I knocked.

"Come in." Of course I did.

His study was how you would assume a study would be. Floor to ceiling book cases. And a big oak desk in the middle. With a few chairs off to the side of the desk on the right. And a ottoman on the left. But I didn't really care that much.

"You called for me Master."

"Ah young Felix. Yes I did call for you." Happy as ever. I thought. But then again he was happy 90% of the time. It was that was

"I want you travel to America and spy on the Cullens and if you can get a chance to get talk with the humans alone I want you to take it. After you have Intel I want you to report back here. Then I will call them to Italy and they will be put on trial. The humans will be killed."

"Yes Master." I bowed.

As turned Master Aro said, "The plane will be ready in an hour. You are dismissed."

I bowed again and left to pack.

Another thing you must know is like fancy things. Fancy cars, clothes, objects, etc. so living here with the masters is amazing. As a human we didn't have much but I always admired flashy things. And when I pack for trips like this I can't pack all my fancy clothes so I mix it up a little.

Jane comes in a bit later telling me the plane is ready for take off. Her, Alec, and Demetri will be coming with me. But only as back up. Master Aro had told them that they couldn't interfere until I needed them too. I was merely the back up to the ones who had powers so that shocked me. But it was nice to know that the Masters trusted me.

Not to say I won't need them though. These animal eaters. Have gifts that can be used to make them better. Although not one of them really know how to brawl. Which is sad.

After almost a days worth of travel we arrive at a private airport just outside I'd Seattle. And another hour running and we made it to forks. I texted Demetri to see were to go from her and after a few minutes of running I was in the forest in back of the Cullen house. I'm sure the could smell or since me but no them made notice to come check.

So alas I am in perched on a branch watching And listening. It seems one of the humans got hurt when the majors sire came looking for him. The other human stood up to Maria and Maria left promising to be back. That couldn't. Be good. Knowing Maria she would make a bunch of newborns to overthrow the major. Making our secret a problem. We will have to do something about that. I text Jane.

_Turns out Maria cam looking for her major and captain. The humans got in the way. Maria is making her army to come back to get them. Call the masters. _

After that was sent I listened to more conversations.

_It's going to be okay Angela. You'll be okay. And once you do we'll leave. We have to stay safe. Jasper said we could go to his family's ranch in Texas. They would keep us safe. I just hope the rulers never find us._

She sighed. She and this Angela were on the third floor. The curtains to the window was shut so I could see in but I did see the shadow of her.

My phone buzzed then. It was Jane.

_**The Masters said to follow Maria. We will leave after you return. So hurry. Did you find anything else out?**_

_Nothing much just that the Major is thinking about sending the humans to Texas to stay with his Captain. Not so sure that's a smart move but anything to make the humans happy. I'll be there soon. After we kill Maria and company we need to come back and take care of this issue. _

She agreed and with that we took off. New Mexico was our first stop. I just hoped we got this done quickly. I hated stupid vampires.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jasper's pov:**

The emotion around the house the last few days was more than I could take.

Poor Angela was suffering and not healing the right way. We feared we would have to turn her to save her.

One night while we were off doing our own things Peter got the sent of Felix. Peter said to act normal and that he was only here for a short time and would leave within moments of his arrival.

The Volturi was a dangerous coven and we would not live long to fight against them no matter how strong we think we are.

And after about twenty minutes we smelled him. Trying to hide in the trees. But as Peter said, Felix must have gotten called away because he left about 5 minutes after.

Something was brewing and the Major was rattling in his cage. But I tried to keep calm. Now wasn't the time to lose it.

The days that followed that were a bit stressful. Bella had been banned from the house due to Angela being changed. So had Ben.

The days after Felix's arrival and then unarrival Angela took a turn for the worse and her heart stopped beating twice. So Carlisle had no choice but to comatose her. Then around two yesterday afternoon after talking it over we decided that we needed to change her.

Of course Rose was mad that Angela was not getting a change but understood that she would die if we didn't. Edward was completely against it though I knew deep down he loved her and wanted to spend forever with her. He was the one to bite her. He has stayed with her the whole change too. And everyone else was happy to save a life. Though still said that because of our kind sweet little Angela would die and be born.

**-A day later-**

**Bella's pov:**

Over the last few days Ben and Alice have stopped by to visit me. I've been so worried over Angela. And needed some reassurance.

Jacob and his **Pack** have been by too. At first they were upset by the news that a **'human'** was going to be changed and all but after everything was discussed they all understood. Seeing as most had a mate and loved them and would fall away without them. **'Beg for death' **as Alice put it.

Jasper also stopped in this morning with Peter and Charlotte to discuss a few things with me.

**-flashback-**

_I heard a knock at my door and I went to open it. _

_There stood Peter, Jasper, and Charlotte. I invited them in and we all went to my living room._

_"Lil bit I know your wondering what the fuck are all three of us doing here. Don't worry it's nothing bad I swear. It's just my knower went off and I wanted to warn you about somethings that will be going down soon. Again don't worry you will be surprised and happy. Jasper and Leah too." __**What the hell did he mean by that? **__I gave a confused look._

_He knew that news wasn't going to satisfy my need to know. All he said was "don't worry things are about to change." Cryptic as always._

_After I was certain I would not budge him; we moved on to other things._

_"So after Angela recovers we want to get back to home base. Shit is coming soon and I want to be prepared. Bella I know you love Charlie and Forks but we have to keep them safe for now. Please know that when time comes you and your dad will be together again." As I said before the man is cryptic. _

_We talked about plans for a few more hours and then they left. My mind going back over what we talked about earlier._

_That night I dreamed of a red eyed cloaked man. It was the best damn dream._

**-End Of Flashback-**

The days that followed were consumed with figuring out what the man in my dreams meant.

Today Alice called and said that her and Jasper were coming back to talk to me about a drawing I sent to them yesterday. I had wanted Carlisle to help me figure out the place I drew.

I was sure it was just a place my mind made up but when Rosalie looked at the picture she stiffened momentarily. Making me wonder what it was about. Then when Alice called I was sure I would get answers.

**Jasper's pov: Back at the Cullen House hours before the get to Bella's **

Alice had been getting visions right and left the last few days. And she wouldn't say much about them other than everyone would be happy and no to worry. But I do.

Over the last month Bella has been seriously becoming my truest friend. I would do anything for her. So when Rose came back last night after visiting Bella with a worried face we all became on edge.

Then she showed up the picture Bella had drew. We all gasped. All except Peter that is.

He had a shit-eating grin on his face. The smug know-it-all.

"Tell us what you know Peter."

"Well _major _if you must know Felix is Bella's mate." There were a few growls mine included. Felix was some one who did not have a caring bone in his body. He was a cruel dominating prick. But then again so was I.

"Before you start. You should know that with Felix being Bella's mate the _Volturi_ will back us in any fight. They will grow to love her and she will even bring peace to Marcus Aro and Cauis. She will be powerful and Felix will increase her power. She will govern our kind and bring the world to a better place. But that I'm getting at the moment. Pix why don't you take over." With that the cryptic fucker sat back down next to his mate and all eyes went to Alice.

**Heading to Bella's **

Not sure if Alice's plan will work vision or not; I'm going along with it for now.

We were almost to Bella's when Alice asked me to pull over to side of the road.

"Look Jazz, I know that you are only going along with this because you want still have Bella as a friend, but thank you."

"No problem now let's get to Bella's. We have much to discuss with our sister."

Just like that we were on way.

After what seemed like a long time we made it to Bella's house. And once we said our hellos we went to living room to chat. I was afraid of her reaction to the news. It wasn't going to be good.

**Bella's pov:**

Jasper and Alice arrived about an hour ago.

"Bella." Alice had said "we have something very important to tell you, but we want you to hear us out before getting upset. And remember we love you and will protect you no matter what." Is she for **Real**. I mean I'm **Bella Fucking Swan**.

Jasper was trying to calm me but it wasn't really working.

"Let's just get this over with." Jasper had said. Almost irritated. "Bella Felix from the Volturi is your mate. Our guess is that your dreaming of the future. The drawing you drew was on Felix in aro's study and the hallway there. We are also pretty sure that if he does not already feel something he will soon. He won't hurt you but we want to be there when you meet which might be soon." **Yeah right**. **Me **dont worry? That's easier said then done.

We talked more about my dreams and I did show more pictures. I even told them about how I have. Been having chest pains. The said it was the mating pull but I should not gel it when I haven't meet Felix before.

I was both scared and excited. Though I know Felix won't hurt me the idea that he was a part of the Volturi and killed humans for blood still made me unsure if fate had got it right.

Guess fate was trying to fuck me in the ass.


	10. Chapter 10

**Felix's pov:**

There are days where my job is inconvenient. And let me tell you those days are happening more and more.

I'd live to blame it the damn vampires who are stupid enough not to follow the rules. Or newborns. But I can't. It's my pull to my mate.

The need to be with her grows. And damn the Cullens for hiding her away.

After checking in with Aro for the fifth time today. I'm told to go back to Forks and watch the Cullens with the human.

I am of course thrilled to be so close to my mate. Even if she doesn't know I'm there. And this time around I am going to get the balls up and meet her.

I'm just hoping the veggie lovers won't stand in my way. Not that really matters I could kill them easily. Just don't want to loose my mate over the them. Seeing as they love her. And she loves them.

So here I am on another stupid plane keeping an eye on the one vampires that I am not even sure should even exist. Damn Aro.

Jane and Demetri are totally in for killing her and them though. It matters not that she may be my mate. Alec hates the Cullens too but would prefer to be on good standing with them due to their gifts. Though he's powerful he tends to shy away from fighting unless necessary.

When I arrived at the airport I opted for a town car as to look inconspicuous. But really in a small town like the ones the Cullens live in inconspicuous is not often an option.

I ditched the car 50 miles south of Forks. When I reach the Cullen land I know they know I'm here. The mind reader and seer are searching the woods. Carlisle and the Major are upstairs with their mates. Bella and two new vampires are out on the back porch scanning for me.

And since their looking, I make myself known. Walking out into the field behind their house. Bella gasps. Looking right at me. I feel the mating pull strong and want to run to her. Taking her in my arms.

But the two unknown vampires just got in front of Bella growling at me. Bella tried getting away. But stopped trying after the rest of the family including the other human girl came out to see what was going on.

"Felix although I understand your need to be around your mate. I do feel the need to ask you what brings you by my neck of the woods."

"Carlisle." I bowed. Showing respect. "Aro was curious on to what you e up to. He sent me to check it out. And I see I've stumbled on not one but two humans that you're clan as told. I must say that Aro will be most disappointed to learn of this. And yes one I do feel the pull to would have to be changed the other has no reason to know of us even if the Major is protecting her."

Jasper growled. So did the two unknowns. But it wasn't them or the family that spoke, it was my mate.

"You listen here ass. My family hasn't don anything wrong. I found out by my pack brothers, not the Cullens really. Although you could tell they were different and if wasn't for the bitch Jasper knew when he first became a vampire that other human as you called my best friend, then she would not even know. She has a name like I do. And I don't give a flying fuck if you are my supposed mate. You aren't going to come in here and start judging my family like they are filth." With that she turned into the house.

I grabbed my chest. She was going to try deny her mating bond to me I could feel it. And though it was my fault. It hurt.

"She will not deny the pull for long as it is going to be hard to do so, but it won't be easy. Go report in with Aro what you have heard today he is waiting. I'm sorry for our part in this. We thought you would use her and drain her, that is why she reacted the way she did, but obviously you care if the pull is strong. We are truly sorry for that. But we warned your end will come if you hurt her. I've seen it." The seer spouted but i wasn't hearing none if it really. And like a coward I ran pain spreading through my body. I wasn't going to stay where I wasn't want. Mate or not. Volturi or not. Job or not. And no one followed fearing my wrath.

And as soon as I was far away my knees buckled and a screamed. Damn mating pulls.

I did end up calling my master but it was Marcus not Aro. He had a feeling what I had called about and told me that the mating bond was still strong but would take time to heal old wounds. And that in time Bella would love me.

That did make me feel a bit better.

He also warned me to keep what I had found out silent. Aro would try to end our bond to try get to the Cullens and acquirer those who were gifted. I told him about the human girl Jasper saved. And he seemed to be quite upset and ended the call saying to call him directly if something happens.

I was the first night of my forever and of that I was afraid.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella's POV:**

No one tells you growing up how to truly deal with life. Not how to love with your whole heart, not how to kills vampires and werewolves. Hell fairytale stories are more realistic than you real life ever was.

At least to me that happened. After Angela got better she faked her death and moved into the Cullen house. Which was the best decision she's ever made.

But I'm not really here to talk about Angela. Though I'll come back to her later.

First I wanna go back to meeting my mate. Felix. Big bear like vampire, that guards the rulers of the vampires. Italian scum if I do say do myself. Anyways, they day we meet I knew something was going to end up with me as the center of activity. Around vampires that's all I was for the most part. Well all over the other ones not Cullen.

Over the next few days when I brought the Volturi up someone would always frown. And I was fed up. I hated them sure but if Felix was going to be around I might as well find it in my heart to get to know him.

It took awhile let me tell you. And a lot of arguments between us. But we did finally come to some understanding.

One, the diet change. Although I understand that human blood is the natural thing, I could get over it. I mean it was like I was with people dying for my mate. And although no one really said anything I knew he only did it to be closer to me. And he suffered from it.

I didn't want to back down from it. So I gave him as blood from me to stop his pain.

Second, he was to leave the guard as soon as possible. That was a huge fight. Not just with him either. So I made a compromise. I would live with him and be changed and then we would live on our own. That way I would not have to be apart of their lifestyle.

I hear you I do. Demanding. I get it but I wanted to make sure that if this was the rest of my life, I was happy.

But I wasn't the only one with something to say in our relationship. Felix had his own ideas bout what he thought our relationship should be. Like how he didn't want me going anywhere where I wasn't protected by one of the guards or himself. Living with the Volturi made him leery of others.

The first few years were perfect. And we were doing our part to make it work. But then there was talk of an uprising. And Aro made it known that if Felix didn't do his part and protect that him and I would die.

Aro didn't scare me though. But Felix went anyway. And it turned out that the uprising was just some pissed off nomadic vampires who wanted to die.

When I found out I went off on Aro for trying to separate my mate and I. He acted all innocent.

It pissed me off and me and Felix took off back to my once 'veg vamp family'. Who were only to happy to have me back with them. Well Ang and Jazz that is.

We stayed about two weeks.

**Felix's POV:**

After spending time with the veggies, mine and Bella's relationship was strained. And with good reason. Though I did feel like she was overly emotional all the time. I mean she wasn't even a newborn anymore.

So I gave her time. And more time. And pretty soon I just left her like the coward I was. Writing a letter telling her I loved her but I was heading home to Volterra. And that if she wanted to be with me she could come back to our home.

She did come back five years later. The stubborn bitch she was. But I loved her. And still do. So we made up. And tried living as normal as we could.

That was her problem you see, she wanted a human life. Like the veggies. And she wanted to have a home that wasn't near death. Meaning I'm not living anywhere Aro or the others.

She told me she hated being a vampire. And we talked about everything. In the end we moved close to Angela Jasper and some friends of his.

Nothing was perfect but then again I never wanted perfect I just wanted Isabella.

—

**this chapter will change once i update the story. thanks, your author Candi.**


End file.
